Fate's Design
by Janazza
Summary: As the Dark begins to pull their strings, MiM's is key to saving the people from going through another catastrophe that shook the earth once before is revealed as keepers of the four seasons in their teens and not too keen to being in a new time period of "electricity" and "rap." Watch as four seasonal spirits set off pranks while saving the world with the clock ticking.(no paring)
1. Where our Story Begins

**Fate's Design**

**Where our Story Begins**

* * *

><p>Despite the brightness that stung her closed eyelids, she found herself cold from the wind. Whoever left the window would regret it, but for now, sleep sounded good. Sleep's nice. Rolling over away from the rays, she reached for the covers that must've fallen off during the night but instead grasped thin yet lush grass...<p>

Grass... A rock protruded from the earth slightly and against her stomach. Damn those kids, she figured but couldn't put faces to those kids. In fact, shouldn't...

In moments she stumbled to her feet, eyes finally wide open and panicked. Tripping on her dress, she fell with a thump onto her side, blinded by orange. Fire, no. She pushed it back until she pulled too far, bringing pain to her scalp. It was her hair.

Why- who, but- where? Her heart thumped too loudly in her ears to think straight. The girl pulled herself into a sitting position against a lengthy stone, peering around at her predicament. Tall stones stood tall, casting shadows with the sun's early rays. Dew shimmered off the grass that swayed occasionally in the wind. Her clothes, however, were not damp except for when she fell. She hadn't been there long, not for the whole night. But then what-

She felt the shift in the wind's current before he could lay his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you o-" Instinct took over. Grabbing the hand and with all the force she could muster, she flung the being over her shoulder and landed in front of her before pulling her bow and notching an arrow. How or where she got the bow from, she didn't know, but it made her all the more fierce to the lump now moaning on the ground below her.

"Why d-," she first croaked, only now testing her voice for the first time since she woke. "Where did you take me?!"

The being, a man- no, a boy. His hair is too long and unkempt to be a man's- finally took notice of the arrow's head between two pale green eyes and tried to maneuver himself away without being impaled. "Easy, there. I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Don't you dare lie to me!" She then pointed towards one eye, closing the distance he'd made. "I demand to know why you have taken me!"

He only stared in awe, but not at the arrow or her fierce eyes, but up a bit more.

"Speak!"

And he did rather dryly. "I don't know how to say this without you freaking out, but your hair's on fire."

She snorted, "Well that's an old trick, laddy."

"Seriously, look!" he pointed.

She would later say it wasn't because of him that she looked, but because of the smell. Burning. Hesitantly, she lowered her bow, taking a step back, then reached a hand to her hair and pulled at the mess of curls. Though some would already consider her a firey red-head at first glance, the boy knew this girl had set a whole new meaning to that phrase.

Of course she screamed, and batted at the stubborn flames. But they wouldn't go out. In fact, as the panic flooded her system, the flames licked down from her hair and over her body. The ground beneath her smouldered, but... She couldn't feel it. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush, the fear the blocked her sense of pain, but she couldn't feel it. It was warm, but not burning her, not her hand or crisping her hair either. She continued to pat the fire out, calming herself as well and this time managing to snuff them out. Well, that was embarrassing. Hopefully, that guy wasn't watching her the whole time.

Oh hey, he wasn't where she left him; the kid was actually trying to escape. Just yards away now, he was moving with what seemed to be the best he could with that peg leg. Scroungy viking, she thought. That giddup with leather and metal armor and painted face on one shoulder made it seem all the more true. With eyes rolled, as he made his way to the edge of the forest, an arrow just found its way barely inches from his face imbedded in a tree he was just about to pass.

"And were excatly were you going, new friend?"

He murmured rather sadly, "Obviously, away from the angry lady,"

And another arrow barely missed his head if he hadn't ducked an inch. "Come again, feign?" Gods, she had the evil glint in her eye that meant he'd be scewered for sure. It's time they worked something out.

"Okay, okay, easy. I don't mean any trouble. I don't know who you are or why you're here. In fact, I'm not even sure where 'here' is. Now if you could point me in the right direction, I'll be out of your scorching hair."

She huffed. "You're the one that kidnapped me, wee lamb."

"Lamb? Do I look like I'm five?"

"Running away doesn't help your image, kid."

"Knock it off with this kid stuff." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I just want to get back... To..." He no longer was looking at her, but through her, his eyes dulled and no longer focused. "Actually, I- can't remember."

"Remember?"

"Like, anything. I don't remember anything."

"You're walkin' and talkin', aren't ya?"

He scoffed. "Yah, but I don't... Forget it. Can you just tell me where town is and I'll never look at you again? I'll stay out of these parts, just poing me in the right direction."

"Gladly," she wanted to say but didn't. No, town was... North? Town... Who was in the town? Actually, what was her...

"Do you know my name?"

That caught him off guard. "Pardon?" he croaked, baffled.

"What's my name? Or better yet, what's yours?"

"I- I don't know, okay?"

She scoffed. "The same. They were the same, stuck in the middle of nowhere with no any idea why we' are?"

"How should I know? I just woke up and saw you panicking, but next thing I know, you're trying to kill me!" He kept babbling about communication though by then the girls eyes were locked on something behind him. At first, she figured it'd been a trick of the morning light shining through the trees... But it was there. "I don't know who you are or what you want, so why don't you-"

She pushed pass him. "Shut up for a moment, will ya?" It was really there. Blue, small, transparent, just on edge of the clearing. It looked like a small flame as it hovered off the ground, and yet... There were pale pupilless eyes watching her. It hummed too high pitch, waving its wisping arms towards itself, beckoning her to come closer.

By then, the brunette had turned around and wasn't much help. "Oh gods, what is that thing? Just move back slow-"

"Hush."

The ginger-haired girl watched it with curious green eyes, doing the opposite the boy had said and moved closer. She didn't know why, but she reached her hand out, as if it were an animal. wisp, she thought. That was the name of these being.

When only an inch had kept them apart, the wisp vanished, dissolving from her sight.

But just a few feet away in the corner of her vision, it was there again. It beckoned again. "Come," she would swear it'd said. As she began to expect they'd have to follow it to their destination as a hand grabbed her wrist. At first, she panicked until she saw pale green eyes watching her carefully, maybe anticipating her to attack? The little separation between them put into focus a faint scar on the boy's chin, just below his lip. He's been through scuffles before, yet of what kind she wouldn't know. He seemed too skiddish to do much damage. Although, some type of partner could be of use...

"We don't know what these things are. What if-" He tried to reason, but the red head only shrugged him off.

"Unless ya wanna sit in the middle of those stones for out knight in armor, this is the best option we got."

"We?"

"We. You're stuck with me, kid, until I know what's going on." Once more, she did the opposite as the boy. While he had tried to hold her back, she locked a hand around his wrist and dragged him after her and out of the clearing, beginning their adventure.

* * *

><p>Jack's feet swung his feet off the edge of the table that he laid on stretched out like a cat with semi-important documents and blue prints beneath him, crinkling when he moved. In one pale hand above his head, he spun his staff effortlessly. "North, I'm bored," huffed the boy.<p>

"Is that why my office now has Old Man Winter 'chilling' in here?"

He groaned. "What's with you guys and using all these winter puns? Is that all you guys do on your free time?"

"Dah."

The staff unbalanced in his hand and smacked him right on the nose. He swore which North quickly corrected. "I'm still bored."

"Obviously." The man Jack spoke with was partially listening while most of his attention was spent leaning over graphs showing satisfaction percentages per country for the gifts he brought in recent Christmas Eves. Being Santa Clause meant always adapting and evolving his work. "The elves could use a good scare. Eating all the snicker-doodles."

"I did that already, and Eddie's got another batch in the oven."

"Isn't it almost midnight? Shouldn't you be sleeping with Winter Solstice coming?"

Winter solstice was the day where the peak of winter hit, where Jack would be given a chance to make the coldest day since the tilt of the earth away from the sun made the north hemisphere prone to less hours of light and heat from direct sun rays. But that was some time away. "I'm more like a ball of energy around this time. Like, Redbull's experiment gone too right. And shouldn't you worry about Christmas, not me?"

"And just what am I doing right now?"

"Fair enough." And with that and some more crackling of paper, the teen sat up and stretched. "Hey, I'm gonna see if the cookies are done. See you later, Nick." Jack finally got up and headed towards the door. The old man didn't even realize the nickname the boy gave him, drowned in his work. Whatever, he'll keep himself busy elsewhere.

And that's how Jack found himself on the roof. With nothing to do in the factory and it being too late at night in America to see Jamie, he took his place on the edge of the highest roof. The Moon was out tonight, meaning that Man in the Moon would be watching all of them as he always does. No matter what phase the Moon was in, that only determined his level of power or what Jack called "interference". Despite that, he's always watching when the night's clear.

"Hey, MiM."

Sadly, the Moon never communicated back though this was an easy way for the spirit to speak his mind. After all, there was no one else to speak with. "It's been too quiet down here, don't you think?" He found himself cleaning his nails, not watching the moon. "After Pitch's fall, I mean, nothing else had happened. The guardians are all doing their own thing again- working. I haven't even seen Sandy for a few weeks now. It's like what North said when they saw little Sophie." He cleared his throat and brought it down deep from his throat." 'we don't have time for children,'" he impersonated as good ol' Nicholas St. North. "And they thought I was strange." After laughing at his own joke, he found his feet more interesting than the bright wanning Moon. "I didn't realize I'd miss their company so much. Makes me wish I had my sis again to nag me while I made a fool of myself or protect when those snobby kids made fun of her."

He hesitated once more, smiling. "I really wish I had siblings again." He always found it hard to stare at the moon with it looming over him. It reminded him of a father standing over a child, staring down their nose.

Nothing else was said or done for a long time. Jack wasn't even sure MiM even heard his little speech or cared enough about him to give him the time of day. After all, wasn't it three hundred years of solitude that felt more like eternity before he finally said "oh, by the way you're a guardian and should probably get along with that Easter Bunny you got rough with in '98"? That'd been awkward.

It wasn't until he finally looked up at the Moon he realized how much brighter it seemed. The Moon's rays appeared to condense in certain areas, forming shapes. Though they were pale like the snow, they held a blue tint that made it possible to make out what MiM wished to communicate. Jack had only seen this once before for when a satyr had been terrorizing some loggers in his forest. It'd been an easy fix as the satyr had been easily identified in the image MiM produced and was known to guardians as a trouble maker.

However, the images now only said so much.

A Snowflake. That could mean either Jack or winter.

Blooming flower. Made him think of Bunny's gardens.

A Sun.

Dancing leaf.

The usual signs for seasons. Snowflakes usually represented Jack when Sandy signed to them in his special Charades way. But the others...

"Who?"

He didn't get an answer, and he should have known. Of course the Moon wouldn't tell him. As soon as he said that simple word, the shapes blended back into the Moon's rays. Nothing came afterwards. And this was why he didn't rely on that Man in the Moon.

But still, he had to tell North.

* * *

><p>By then the boy had thought the girl to be quite mad, as insane rather than just a grouch. She did after all, catch fire and leave with no injuries. A witch, maybe? Or simply a nutjob since they're now following these ghost things after waking up with no memory at those standing stones circled around them like some sacrifice. Now where's the guy with the machete to chop them up?<p>

Don't jinx yourself, he scolded.

The sun rose quite high from when they first started chasing ghost. He could've sworn he'd seen the same crooked tree four times yet couldn't be sure. They walked up hill now, trying to get over this hump in the earth that mustn't like him since the metal prosthetic tended to slip and trip him up. Honestly, he didn't know what happened to leave him without a foot. A small feeling told him he was attacked. By what, he would not know. Sheesh how hard do you have to hit someone to cause amnesia? Meh, that didn't matter right now; just get over that hill.

Lost? Maybe. Thoughts? On food. Plan? "Hey, how much longer do you think until we..." Her gasp and disappearance behind the hill left his words on the wind. She may just be the death of him. Rushing after her and finally reaching the top of the hill, he realized why she ran. A house in one of the hills. About time. Though it's out in the middle of nowhere, who cares! Food, now, please.

He hustled after her to the cottage door, not caring that he fell in the process. The girl hadn't seen it as she'd already made her way inside. No smoke came from the chimney, but then again, the outdoors were quite warm. He himself passed through the open door then let his joy wither.

The inside had no light. No solid floor. It wasn't even a cottage, just a nearly vacant room. The few things that did reside inside were signs reading "Bears out of stock" and "Sun collection 50% off." Those few suns made up plates, gems, necklaces, a table, and what looked like a hope's chest, the kind mothers kept with treasured items that were their child's and such though a bit longer than average. Maybe some mom's would leave very well smoked meat that would still be good to eat? Walking over, and notice the more delicate designs. If direct sunlight would hit it, he'd sure think it'd glow, as aureate loops made up a sunset with gilded rivers and a sun poked from behind the mountains. The amount of detail was extraordinary to say the least. The tribe, culture, whatever, was extremely advanced to what he was familiar with... whatever that was.

He nearly jumped out of skin from the of metal's thud.

The girl in the middle of the room stood fascinated by a cauldron and had apparently to pour water with a metal pitcher in it and had thrown the pitcher not really caring the kid about jumped out his leather pants. She could go hunt for a rabbit and make an excellent stew- that is, if she hadn't decided to pour the green vial next to the cauldron and just happen to take shape into a human face.

"Aye, wee lass, about time you come pick your order."

Perfect.

* * *

><p>He felt sick. If there was still anything left in his stomach, he'd continue to wretch, but since there was nothing, dry-heaving would have to do for Jack. What he overheard- God, he wish he'd just opened the door to Nick's office instead of listening in away Tooth knowing.<p>

Though a part of him wanted to have never heard the conversation, he had to know. Obviously, they would have never told him the truth.

Right as he had gone back to tell North of the Moon's message, he'd overheard them on the verge of yelling. "...How could some of the teeth be misplaced?" That'd been the first thing he heard. He always hated that tone from North, the kind that bellowed deep, made you feel small.

"My girls looked everywhere in Pitch's cavern and through the palace. There's no way they can be in our possession. They're not misplaced, they were taken." Toothiana, the fairy that collects the teeth of every child to be stored and reachable for when a child would need them most. She was there, though not shouting, just accepting it.

"How many?"

"Over a thousand sets, but that's not why I came to talk to you, Nick." There was a pause, maybe for her waiting for an affirmation to continue, "All of them are from humans lost from thousands to only hundreds of years ago. None were from the presently living." She sighed loudly. "I searched and searched through out-"

"Tooth." He stopped her from holding it back anymore.

"One of the sets were Emma Overland's."

Jack's heart skipped a beat.

"Is that of a fellow spirit?"

His ribs felt to tight around his lungs, mercilessly crushing him and denying him access to air.

"Closer than that. It's Jack's sister."

Despite his heart not thumping loudly in his ears, he heard the confirmation.

"We must not tell Jack,"

As his hands and feet went numb, a howling wind pulled him back and out into the icy tundra knowing its friend was unsafe. His vision blurred, but he wasn't sure if was from the flurry that swallowed him or his tears. He didn't care. Pitch had the only thing left of his sister. He didn't even know if she had a grave. Emma was the man of nightmare's hands. As the innocent girl she was, never should any part of her be connected with that foul beast.

But Tooth, why would she have not told him immediately after realizing they were teeth from his family that were missing, memories lost in a happier time? They were a gate key to knowing her, remembering his little sister as he remember and even past that, after his death. And North. How could he want to keep this a secret from? It involves him! Jack thought the man trusted him, would help him as a father would. But no, neither would do anything.

He choked back his sob. He couldn't break down-not now. Pitch had her teeth, and the guardians are of no help.

He'd do this himself.

* * *

><p>It's odd to open your eyes and not be sure, as the darkness tended to swallow you whole. Finding the bed too cold, Rapunzel reached to the right, the side her Eugene would lie, but found something blocking her way. Plush line the wall. She tried to sit up but found her head knocking into wood.<p>

It was only then she realized the stuffiness, that feeling of being trapped in a small space for too long.

"Eugene," she tried to say, though it came out as more of a croak. How long has it been since she's spoke? "Eugene," she repeated. Pounding on the ceiling of where ever she was, she started to become more frantic.

"Eugene?!" She kicked. She couldn't sit up in this place, and her actions were softened by the padding all around her. That is, until she realized something.

Lying in a padded space just her size with a lid. No light. No one there.

A coffin.

* * *

><p><strong>This is, I guess, the Pilot chapter. Depending on everyone's thoughts on what is written and known so far will determine if the rest will be put into chapters. A friend (lovepuppy316) and I have gone back and forth on ideas, conflicts, fluff, and outlines. I have the outline ready and set, but I want to make sure there are people who will like this fic if it is written. On my profile is a pole to vote on whether or not you want a full story or if I should write something else instead. (Then again, this took a while to put together)<strong>

**PLEASE review about anything involving this story, me, or of relevant to the four movies and vote, THANK YOU!**

**Objective: 30 votes/reviews before Halloween in order for the entire story to be posted.**

**Story full Summary: As long as light exist, darkness will wait from afar patiently for their chance, not caring the consequences that follow after. So as the Dark begins to pull their strings, MiM's is key to saving the people from going through another catastrophy that shook the earth once before is revealed as keepers of the four seasons still in their teens and not too keen to being put into a time period with "electricity." 'Course, getting opposites to act peaceful and not pull each other's hair out is the real test. Join in as four seasonal spirits, each with their own challenges, find closure to their past, smash a few priceless things, and set off pranks, while saving a few million wisp and the living from arrogant tyrants.**


	2. Wisp and Fish and Bears, Oh My!

**If you're reading this, then congrats! All of you are the reason why I'm procrastinating from doing essays and preparing for exams. Thank you for all those that voted on my poll or reviewed the pilot chapter that left far too many questions. Without further ado, here's what you've wanted!**

* * *

><strong>Fate's Design<br>Wisp and Fish and Bears, Oh My!**

_**Three Months Earlier**_

Hell existed not as a place in the ground, but as one's own mind. Even after the fearlings stopped, his mind continued to chant their words.

Foolish, it echoed

Useless

The ringing wouldn't stop. Couldn't even save your own daughter all those years ago

Hopeless

Lesser than the scum on the surface

Season Keepers rank higher than you, the one trapped under the bed.

All bark and no bite

_"Bogeyman, I've heard of you."_

The said man uncupped his hands from around his ears, opening his eyes in the pitch darkness. Despite the lack of light, he knew the outline, like a bat would using the sound waves that bounced off of obstacles. It stood in front of him, or rather floated.

_"You are a legend, correct? The King through the Dark Ages, the ruler over us shadows."_

He shook his head. "That is not me anymore."

_"Why would you say that? You nearly destroyed the guardians, the feigning peacekeepers."_

He huffed a laugh and rested his elbows on his knees. "That I did until a littler brat decided to interfere." He frowned. "He betrayed me."

Why he told it this, he did not know, only that he wanted to please it oddly, or maybe dump his sorrow onto something. The fearling crept forward, taking a seat next to him despite being nothing more than a shadow, folded black silk. It must be younger, as it hadn't developed itself more into a physical being though it had a beautiful voice. She must have been marvelous when she'd been alive.

Dream pirates, fearlings, nightmares- they all started as humans, Pookas, Elf, Sisters of Flight, Yetis. Then at some put, they were tempted, and then swallowed by their sin. When their time finally came, their souls were too dark to crossover, and they exist as demons, the evil, the monsters anyone can become. Once he died, he'd be among the lost.

_"You lost something you loved just as the rest of us, Mr. Pitchiner"_

"Who were you before?"

_"Powerful like you until I fell to a pathetic boy. From what I've been told, are stories are very similar. We started off strong then cheated."_

God, he could use a strong drink. He almost wished he had some wine. "Yah, well, my comeback is gonna take a while."

_"Why not start tomorrow?" _He could sense the sneer. _"What if I said I knew a way?"_

He hesitated.

_"Sure, it may sound absurd, but I've heard whispers of history older than ourselves, of history so old its considered a myth- but maybe not. We can make our first move before the day arrives."_

We... It said "we," and he liked the way it sounded. Oddly, he already considered it an ally.

"What do you suggest _we_ do?"

If shadows could smile, he assumed it would. _"First, let's make a deal."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong> **Day**_

She screamed at the top of her lungs, banging on the lid, already in tears. Where was Eugene? He should be with her. Weren't they only laying together days ago, herself with a head cold and he bringing her a hot tea? Where was her love? Why isn't she still in her own bed, waking to the light shining through her windows and Eugene kissing her cheek, and she'd feel his scruff against her face? Where's the castle? The maids? The scent of freshly baked treats? Eugene's aftershave?

Eugene. Why did he let her be put here?

"I'm not dead! Please," Rapunzel choked. "Someone, I'm not dead!" Her tears fell freely on either side of her face. Coughing on the strain to her throat, she continued to pound on the lid.

"Hang on!"

She didn't register the muffled voice beyond her box and continued to rap at the lid, feeling the walls tighten around her. She couldn't breathe, and soon the darkness would swallow her for good.

Then light finally touched her face, with heat not of her own. Though not bright, her eyes unused to such a basic sense made it hard to focus on much of anything, not even the person in front of her that she shoved to the side as she fell out of the coffin.

"Whe-" her voice croaked, her throat raw. "Where's my Eugene?"

"Okay, easy. Easy. Take a breath." Flinching at the hand on her shoulder, the boy retracted it but still knelt in front of her. "Let's just start with who are you? Can you tell me your name?"

"Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel? Like flowers?" He smiled at her nod. "Now, who is this Eugene?"

Biting her lip, she replied, "My husband," which the girl behind him laughed. She was rather hard to miss with that bright red hair.

"A bit young ta be marryin', don't ya think?" She had an accent similar to the people of the North, and the boy was a mixture of different lands. Whether they were allies of her home, she didn't know.

"I'm nineteen. That's older than most from my home want to marry."

The girl scoffed. "Whatever. So what'd you do to have a witch have you on hold? Sell your soul? Slave?"

"Slave?" Rapunzel nearly gagged at the idea of owning a slave, as her land did not deal with the slave trade. "What are you going on about this witch?"

"The witch that held you here-" she indicated to the dirt walls and low ceiling with roots growing through "-for me to pick you up."

"You?"

"Yes, now stop repeating what I say, please."

"Who on earth are _you_?"

Instead of answering, the girl waved her hand and moved over to a cauldron in the middle room, reading the labels off a few bottles.

"Ignore her. It's been a weird day-" As the red head dropped a vial into the cauldron, a puff of smoke swallowed the room, giving off a green tint until it became denser over the cauldron, taking shape of a human head, and old woman with too long of a nose.

"Finally someone picked the little sunflower up. Since the bills already covered-unless you want the casket, that's another bargain- I have to give you the warning and disclaimers, something MiM told me to tell you." a list of smoke appeared beside the head and wrote the lines she said allowed. "'To Madam Merida of DunBroch,Rapunzel of Corona is not a servant, but an ally for you and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk'-bless his mother's soul-' until your assignment. For Now, find Jackson Frost of Burgess, the embodiment of Winter. Good luck.' Signed by 'The Man in the Moon.'"

From hearing the name, Rapunzel recalled a story Gothel and once read to her, one of a man observing earth's children, smiling down at them. And then Jack Frost. She once or twice sung of him nipping her nose when snow fell. But they were only stories. . .Though Mother Gothel always spoke of them like they were real. Sometimes when he had to leave overnight, she'd talk of how the Man in the Moon would never let harm come to her. And here she is: alone and receiving messages from the man himself supposedly.

"And one last thing dearies. Don't forget who you are."

"Too late," the boy and girl- Hiccup and Merida- said simultaneously deadpanned. With that, a gust of wind whiffed the mirage away.

Rapunzel looked back and forth between the two, noticing the red dragon symbol on the boy's chest. A pirate, maybe? A rustler? The girl wasn't doing too well, either, with her dress torn at the seams. The bow on her back made her all the more intimidating. The one thing Eugene taught her was to analyze people, a good tactic for sure. "So," she started awkwardly, "Hiccup and Merida, right? Can we first check on Corona? Eugene must be worried sick" _Of course he would, she mused to herself. He thought you dead._ No, the woman, or witch, made it sound like she was sold like cattle, maybe a slave. The again, this "Man in the Moon" said her not to be a servant. So, does that mean she's free? The headache was already starting to pound.

Hiccup, looked between the two girls. "I'm not sure who-"

"You kinda look like a Hiccup," Merida interrupted, grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Honestly, Jack didn't know where to go. Leaving so quickly and with no trail to follow, not a clue for where to start, he wandered aimlessly with passion in his eyes. But as he realized his predicament, the deadly bite to him eased. He contemplated of just going back and confronting Tooth. After all, she likely knew more than he about how teeth worked. Maybe, there's a way to track them. His own teeth are in her possession because Jack simply had no place to keep them.<p>

Though they were easier to locate, Jack didn't want to go to Tooth or North. Bunny's a bit too passive aggressive or able to understand. And Sandy- why did Sandy have to go weeks without talking? At least a pop in to say hi once in a while would've be nice. What would he even be up to? Sleeping? His thoughts clouded his attention as proven by him not noticing the black winged creature nearly knocking him out of the sky. With the body the shape of three large boulders littered with spikes, a direct hit would likely have knocked him out. The gust of wind its small wings made was still enough for his own wind to falter, nearly dropping him.

When he finally came to his senses, and saw the cause, he was speechless. At first he thought it to be an oversized bug until he realized the wings and shape of the face. The thing only growled and continued its why while a spirit of winter hovered in the middle of the Atlantic unsure of what to do with himself. The stark black contrasted with the pale overcast sky.A dragon. Never in his three hundred fourteen years had he seen a live dragon. Though oddly shaped, it was a dragon, not your average slim elegantly dangerous

dragon, more of an over sized bumble bee with teeth.

It wasn't quick, which is probably why he let his stupidity get the best of him.

Emma would have to wait for just a moment. Until then, this pest needed to be dealt with.

* * *

><p>Despite not being able to read the stars to make sure they were going the right way, Rapunzel headed them off to at least find a river to wash off the dirt and grime from their clothes. Besides, she was starving, and they probably could catch fish despite having no rods as they appeared so... native?<p>

It wasn't far off from the cottage that had _nothing_ useful. Though if Hiccup- what an odd name for a kid- was honest with himself, he wasn't hungry despite not remembering the last time he ate while Rapunzel's stomach has yet to stop growling. Yet there was still a desire to eat, like a craving at the idea of eating when his stomach had not room.

Once they reached the shore of the stream, Hiccup sighed, noticing the rocky river bed easy for a pet leg to easily trip on.

"Making a rod and finding something durable as a reel would take too long. We could make a spear. There's a dagger in my boot-" hiccup nearly jumped out his boot when the arrow whizzed by his face. "Really, bloodnut, really? We're on the same team, remember?!"

She grinned cockily, striding past with her hips' sway emphasized for effect. as she carelessly trudged through the shallow pool for her arrow that once lifted revealed a fish on its end. "Just getting my lunch. Wanna start a fire, Punzi?"

"On it!"

If looks could kill, Hiccup would be the only standing in that godforsaken forest. "Who does she think she is?" he scoffed to himself. "That could have been my head, thank you very much!"

Another arrow zipped into the pool with another fish. "Do you want to eat or not, kid?"

"I'm probably older than you."

"Technically, we're less than a day old."

"Mentality would probably place you at 4 years old."

Before he could react, he found himself getting to know the muddy bank of the stream. Merida stood over him, glaring down at him. "I don't like fighting cripples. In fact, it's rude not to die on the battlefield. So, I'd _really_ like to know why you're here in such a bad shape without a knowledge of how it happened. Or was it lie, Hiccups?"

Despite wanting to snide back, point out all the flaws in her words, laugh at her inability to come up with any insults, and that he simply could remember, both had little time to delay when they heard the scream.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She grabbed for the nearest stick she could find and whacked at the giant black thing that had bitten onto her blonde hair. She whacked its huge head was with its glaring blue eyes stared back at her. "Get off!"<p>

The creature started to whine and released the end of her hair, backing off to give the girl a better look at the creature that had attacked her. Pure black and shaggy fur covered the giant mass. The only thing not black was its eyes, its cold blue eyes glaring at her with no pupils. As she started to back away, it snarled a low and threatening growl. It wasn't going to let its prey get away.

But all that she knew was that she'd never seen a bear so big, yet as she looked at it, she wasn't even sure if it was a bear. It's fur seemed grainy, not smooth like the bears in the books she'd read as a child or with Eugene.

"Rapunzel!"

She shouldn't have turned her head, for the bear took its chance. It pounded towards her, practically shaking the forest with every step. As she turned back to the monstrous bear coming towards her, everything happened in slow motion- the raising of its paw, its jaw wide and releasing a roar but falling back when an arrow shot right through it with a flame encasing it.

"Don't hurt her!"

Hiccup moved himself in front of Rapunzel holding a dagger and rock. "You alright?" the boy call over his shoulder while Merida shot another arrow at the black bear. It's growls echoed all around them.

"Yah, I'm fine." She watched as another arrow embedded itself into the hide of the beast. The red head's hair was-

She gasped. "Her hairs on fire!" Rapunzel quickly looked around for a source of water to put it out, but the brunette boy stopped her.

"No, no, no. Easy, it's fine. It does that sometimes." They watched as the girl with flaming hair shot more arrows at the beast, but it wasn't enough, and Hiccup knew it, but he had only one foot and metal that he still wasn't used to. What could he do? Then the idea struck him. So many trees.

"Rapunzel, you're hair. Hand me your hair."

She caught on to what he was thinking and smile, handing him the hair. Quickly arranging the hair in his hands and praying to the Moon this would work. " Run to another tree and wait for my signal." Quickly and swiftly, watching Merida roll to the aside to avoid being stomped on, he tied the hair into a poor knot around the trunk closest to him and standing midway between the two chosen trees.

The bear screeched from another arrow piercing its paw, but he did not stop. He stomped and pounded, nearly each time trampling Merida, barely missing. There wasn't time to knock an arrow, no time to shout for the other two to do something. It wasn't until she heard her name being called that she realized what they'd planned and found her way their their direction. Despite the little air in her lungs, she sprinted towards them and to the line of gold.

"Wait for it," Hiccup ordered, watching as the redhead nearly tripped in her dress.

The bear stayed hot on her tail, its musty breath too close. She could've screamed, but it was just a bit farther.

"Almost..."

She crossed over.

"Now!"

The bear had not chance in stopping. As the hair was held like a trip wire, the bear came tumbling down to an unyielding ground, crashing into rocky dirt and dust and pushing the already injected arrows deeper into its flesh. As it began to whine, not taking the chance to stand and keep fighting, Hiccup realized their small battle had come to an end.

The three gathered around the bear, Merida, fire-free, quickly taking interest in it with curiosity. "It doesn't... Seem normal. Look at its eyes- no pupil but apparently huge blue irises or something."

Hiccup knelt, rubbing his hand through the black fur despite the low growls. "No kidding. The fur is... Er, grainy. Sandy."

"Maybe it's just the breed?" Rapunzel suggested. "I mean, aren't there a bunch of kinds of bears?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Not like this. Merida, will you do it?"

Rapunzel didn't understand why the redhead nodded until she pulled an arrow out of her quiver and positioned herself at the forehead, pulling back the bowstring and knocked arrow. "No, don't-"

"It's not normal," Hiccup interrupted. "Besides, with all it's wounds, it's best to put it out of its misery."

Looking back at the bear, Rapunzel thought of telling them about her, her special ability to heal anyone from anything, but kept her mouth shut as Merida gave the death blow. She closed her eyes, knowing this was the best thing to do but not wishing for its death. Killing never solved anything.

But something happened she didn't expect.

When the arrow protruded through the bear's head, it fell apart onto the earth in piles of ashen sand like a fire on the shoreline, yet that wasn't what surprised her the most. What lied hidden in the center of the bear was a glowing ghost-like human wearing a checker-pattern over his short body that reminded her of a kilt. Blonde hair that preferred to stick straight up adorned his head with wide ears that stood out farther than the usual person. Wrappings covered his thin wrist up to half of his forearm.

He couldn't be that old, maybe younger than them.

The boy stared at the redhead with a sad smile as she stared back with wide, confused eyes. Slowly, he bowed to her, a silent _thank you. _Looking at her once more, his form changed drastically from a boy to a smaller being, with strange fading arms and no visible feet, and its face, from what she could see, had only bright curious eyes.

And just as fast as it had changed into the small ghostly creature, it vanished entirely.

It was quiet for a moment before Merida finally voiced the question they all had. "What was that?"

Rapunzel, who didn't realize she'd been holding her breath, sighed. "A ghost?"

"Merida and I saw those things earlier," Hiccup added dryly. "But it didn't turn into a boy _or_ bear."

The redhead looked at all the arrows that lied on the ground in the heaps of sand on the forest floor. "I don't know, but we need to keep moving."

Hiccup eyed her warily. That boy, the way he stared at her as if in recognition, the way he smiled sadly like he knew something they didn't- Hiccup didn't like it. From the moment he woke up in the center of those standing stones with her, he didn't know what to think of her. Her hair caught on fire and didn't hurt her, apparently had met that lady who owned the cottage, was addressed as "Princess." And now that thing, that boy, seemed to know her.

What else was the supposed Merida hiding?

But he would have to think about that later since attention was now occupied more growls that came from the other side of the clearing. Turning his head, he _really_ wished their luck would change.

* * *

><p><strong>Friendly reminder Rapunzel is the oldest disney princess to marry, and her name is a version of rampion, an edible plant with purple flowers, German. In one version, after Gothel pushes the prince off of the tower and into a thorn bush, Rapunzel must cry into his eyes in order heal his scratched eyes (funny how the movie had the witch be the one to fall).<strong>

**Anyway, please leave a comment on whether or not you understand what is going on, what's too cheesy, what you like-anything.**  
><strong>I plan to post a 2-4K word chapter within 2 weeks (just because school is hectic), and once I reach Thanksgiving Break, I'll post every week (hopefully)<strong>  
><strong>I'M JUST SO HAPPY TO FINALLY GET TO POST THIS STORY. I'VE SPENT ABOUT HALF A YEAR TALKING WITH PEOPLE TRYING TO PUT TOGETHER A REALLY FUN PLOT. XD<strong>


	3. Old Friends' Reunion

**Fate's Design**

_Old Friends' Reunion_

* * *

><p>There had to be more than a dozen peaking from the woods, their blue eyes illuminating even in midday. Low snarls belonged to all the black, grainy-furred bears like the one before, creatures that didn't belong to this world, Hiccup knew, and he wondered why he had to wake up with such little luck.<p>

Apparently, the rest of them realized the danger they were in. Rapunzel quickly grabbed a rock off of the ground as her weapon and started to tug Hiccup while trying but failing to pick up her hair. "Come on!" She pulled harder, almost making the boy fall. Without another moment, the three started running as the monsters behind them roared with fury.

She sprinted with ease, even without shoes. The one she _was_ worried about was Hiccup, watching him try to run with one foot and some metal contraption that compressed too much when he put stress on it. Walking couldn't be easy, and now he was being forced to run for his life. The other girl had been watching him, too. Rapunzel looked over at Merida, coming to the same conclusion. Running wouldn't work, and they weren't planning on leaving him behind. Stopping in their tracks, the two girls twirled around and put themselves between the bears and their friend.

Hiccup realized they'd stopped. "What are you doing? Run!"

"We're not leaving you," Merida declared as she loaded her bow.

"Because I'm not fast enough? I don't care what happens to me! Go, now! Get out of here!"

Rapunzel held her rock and her hair in either hand. "No matter what you say, we're not leaving."

He put his hand out to grab her arm"Bu-"

"Don't." He closed his mouth at Rapunzel's order, her eyes squinted. "We're not leaving you behind."

He shook his head, putting his hand down and taking hold of his knife in front of him. "It was good meeting you both."

They were coming closer, their blue eyes watching them tirelessly. Merida sighed. "If we meet in the next life, let it not be in the middle of a bear-ghost infested forest, please." She released the first strike, an arrow going right through an eye and departing the ghost from within a bear. The rest seemed unfazed by the loss of their comrade and continued their pursuit.

Rapunzel tied her hair around the rock and moved to wrap the end around a tree then went to another tree on the other sided. Merida moved behind the trail of hair, making the bears have to pass by to get to her. When they came close, Rapunzel yanked her hair, tripping a few of the beast with the amber strands and giving Merida time to shoot at them. But even so, there were still all to many. And Hic-

"Hiccup!"

The boy had fallen as one of the beast stood on its hind legs at a good twelve feet, growling as it stomped down, yet the boy rolled out of the way just in time before the claws or weight could end him.

"Run, Hiccup!"

Hiccup saw no need and took the bear's time to correct its footing as time to drive the glint of metal into its grainy body that fell apart. It wasn't until he felt its breath too close to his ear with him flat on the ground that he realized there was already another on him. As the bear opened its jaw, Hiccup did the only thing he could think of: Stuff his prosthetic foot into its mouth to keep it back. Thank god it wasn't real or else his ankle would have snapped off just like the hinges did then. Spitting out the metal, the boy wondered if he'd be judged in the afterlife by what he only remembered or everything prior to the amnesia. Who knows what kind of person he was.

"Leave the boy alone!"

As soon as the sentence was finished, a sword sliced through the bear on top of Hiccup, releasing the ghost and allowing it to vanish from in front of Hiccup's face, giving the boy a look at his savior.

An old man? A white and certainly long beard, tuff fur hat on top, a red coat- did he think it was the dead of winter or something? Even so, Hiccup took the outstretched hand from the older man Before he could mutter a thanks, a ball of glass was pushed into his hands, the man looking around alertly at any incoming attackers. "There are too many. Take snow globe and you and friend get out of here."

"How? I can't run."

"Girls, it's time to go!" he shouted at Rapunzel and Merida. Turning back around he quickly answered while holding his twin swords. "Tell it a place and break the glass." He sliced another bear right in half when it go too close. "Now, go!"

_A safe place?_ He had no memory of a time before he awoke between those standing stones, and this guy was expecting them to escape? Merida and Rapunzel finally made it over to him.

"Wha do we do?" Merida gasped from the running.

Hiccup thought for a moment. That man called the glass ball a snowglobe. Moving it closer for a better look, he saw the falling snow inside of it.

_Snows nine months of the year,_ he thought. _Berk._

He could already see it from inside the glass orb, the blue sea and green land in the distance.

_Berk._

"Berk."

The snowglobe glowed brightly with white light that left spots in his vision. Throwing it at the ground like the man said, the glass shattered and revealed the portal within it through shimmering colors of light. Turning back to the astonished girls, he gave them a toothy grin. "Come on."

Something told him that something good was to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Hour Later<strong>_

"I can't believe ya sent us to _another_ middle of nowhere!" She pulled on her tangled, matted mess of a lion's main that she calls hair. "Of all the places, we get stuck on a bloody _island!_"

Hiccup didn't argue back, knowing all too well that he screwed up and sent them to a tiny island with that glass ball. Where was everything and everyone? He thought it was a safe place, maybe a village, but there was nothing but treed hills behind him and cliffs leading to the sea in front of him, and it stretched for miles.

What did he do?

"Enough!"

Pulled out of his thoughts, Hiccup realized Rapunzel had just yelled at Merida, and she surprisingly stopped at the blonde's command. "Instead of complaining and arguing, why don't we try to, I don't know, build a boat? Find food and fresh water or see if anyone lives on the other side of the island?"

Merida just looked at her for a moment, eyes glazed, until she nodded. "Yah're right." Spinning on her foot, she strode off in the direction of the forest behind them, failing to control her anger. _More trees,_ whined. "I'm going to take a look around, maybe find some wild berries, and I'll be back later. No apologies to Hiccup, but he was just surprised that the blonde had so much control over Merida.

Rapunzel sighed. "Don't let her get to you, she's just mad." When he didn't answer, she continued, though awkwardly. "So, um, I think we ought to build a boat. I really don't think we'll find anyone here. Oh, not that it's a problem we're here. Besides you were being pressured to hurry, and you have amnesia, and I-"

"Hey, it's fine," he laughed, masking his worry and frustration of himself. "Really, why don't we just start working on the boat?"

She stood wide eyes before finally nodding. "Yah. So, we're going to need to make the base with wood. If you're alright, I'll start bundling pieces."

"I'll help, too." Scrambling to get up, he wobbled on foot for a moment before looking for a stick long enough to keep him balanced.

"Oh, you don't have to!" The girl started to wave her hands in front of her to set him back down, but Hiccup only shook her off.

"It's fine, okay? Geez, you're as bad as a mom. It gives me something to do." _And a way to prove I'm a part of this team. I'm not just using them._

Next thing he knew, he was lost _but _he found a decent walking stick! His mind was lost in thoughts of getting on Merida's good side and showing himself to his new friends that he wasn't just a weakling using them when he found himself almost falling off into a small valley with steep edges that could lead to injury. Geez, he gets lost and almost falls off a cliff. Yah, he's doing great at proving himself helpful.

Looking down at the small valley between, he saw something he could never ignore, not with his throat dry from the walking on one foot: water, a pond with crystal clear rain water calling his name. He could get down there if he went off to the right and walked down. There was a small space where he could get through the cliff sides, and so he did.

While racing to the water, he just happened to fail to see the shadow watching him from behind.

* * *

><p>"Aye, blondey, where'd Hic go?"<p>

Rapunzel turned from her piles of wood and gathered food. "Oh, Hiccup went off to get wood for the boat."

Merida eyed her for a moment. "And how long has he been gone?"

And that's when it hit her. "Over an hour! Gosh, I'm horrible. I just let him leave and didn't keep track of time." Then the pacing started. "What if he fell? What if an animal got a hold of him? Oh, I'm horrible!" The other girl simply watched her new found friend run frantic, rolling her eyes, looking out towards the ocean where seabirds flew closer to land where they stood.

Wait, what kind of species is black? Those can't be ravens. They're far too big-

"Time to go, Punzi!" Grabbing the hyperventilating girl, she rushed into the forest, praying they weren't the ones they were coming for. But with their luck so far, they'd better run faster.

* * *

><p>The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up when he heard the low rumble, too lively to be anything other than something huge, definitely bigger than him. It's heated breath blew his chocolate hair. He was inches away from death, turning around slowly with only one foot (if he somehow survived, he'd make a prosthetic). He kept his head down too, trying not to make eye contact as its dark scaly feet came into view with pale scars here and there. How many fights had the beast been in?<p>

He didn't know if he should look up, or curl into a ball and pray it leaves him alone or at least ends him quickly. All he knew based off of the little he could see, he had no chance.

But when he heard the creature whine almost longingly, he couldn't help but catch a glimpse. A part of him wish he didn't. The blood rushed from his face as he made contact with those green cat-like eyes of the beast. Wings protruded from its back like an angel, but its black scales and scars said otherwise. An angel of death. A demon. What stood only inches away from him was a dragon.

He could barely remain standing. One good swipe from the beast and he'd be dead. All thoughts of escaping had long ago withered away.

His eyes were locked with the beast, seeing his reflection through its pupils. There was nothing he could do.

Yet if he was so vulnerable, why wasn't he dead? The fear still kept him grounded where he stood, but his mind finally started to kick back into gear. It didn't seem angry, the dragon. In fact, it seemed curious of him.

Why?

Something urged him to lift his hand, his palm outstretched towards the creature just moments ago he thought would kill him with a single strike. Another low growl came from the back of its throat, a threat. _Easy now._

Hiccup closed his eyes, putting his head down though leaving his hand raised.

He almost retracted his hand at the feel of its scales on his palm, flawed from time. Opening his eyes again, he saw the dragon had moved its head into his hand. He was alive. His hand was still there. He wasn't dead.

The texture of it the creature seemed familiar, he noticed, like he'd done this a million times. And the way it looked at him was like deja vu. Where had he seen those eyes before-

It all attacked him like an unexpected hug from a long ago friend, the flashes of home, Berk, filling his mind. He remembered every tree, every stone, the ocean mist that dampening his skin, and the people, the people of all shapes and sizes, fighting with different weapons, having specific jobs on the island.

Hiccup remembered the leaky thatched roof he had to always fix, the hours spent in the blacksmith shop, building swords, improving prosthetics, and even saddles, but they weren't for horses. No, they were their very own pet dragons.

Dad, and mom. He saw them dancing and laughing, knowing the moment was significant but it eluded him why.

Astrid liked to braid his hair despite his moaning and groaning, and Gobber helped make his prosthetic (though why he needed one in the first place still escaped him). Eret and Ruffnut messed with his work sometimes when he wasn't looking then replace his blueprints with their own pictures of things they want built for their dragons.

He thought of the blonde twins that always fought, which one of them seemed to have a crush on him until she met Eret, Fishlegs who seemed to know everything, Snotlout, who always tried to impress Astrid, his girlfriend. He recalled how funny it was that all of his friends' dragons seemed so similar to their riders. Even his dragon was an extension of himself.

The two of them had a bond that tied them together unlike any other though, for when he looked into the dragon's eyes, what was mirrored back to him was himself, a young kid who was unique compared to everyone else around them.

And his dragon, his best friend, was right in front of him.

"Toothless."

The next thing he knew, he was being tackled to the ground by his giant dragon, getting a nice lick over his entire face like a dog. Despite his now ruined hair, he was laughing, and Toothless smiled along with him. Hopping off of him, the giant Night Fury pulled him to his feet though he stopped suddenly, looking down at its master.

"Toothless? What's the matter?"

He leant his head down, sniffing where his right leg should have been. Hiccup could only smile.

"Yah, bud, looks like I'm stuck with a crutch for a while until we find a village."

Actually, now that he thought about it, Berk shouldn't be too far away. Still, why he didn't wake up _in_ Berk in the first place couldn't be answered, no fights or accidents. Actually, he couldn't really even picture any fights. Did they fight anyone? He couldn't even remember why didn't have a real foot, whether he was born with it or not.

At least he had to do was fly over to the other side of the island, and they could help him bring Merida and Rapunzel to safety.

And he could see Astrid. Geez, their reunion was going to hurt, that was for sure, and the one hurting will only be him. Oh no, it'll worse when he goes to her saying, "Hey, hun, wanna help me get these two hot girls I back to the village?" Yep, he's dead meat. Even with that in mind, home sounded _really_ good. "Come on, Toothless. Let's go home."

At that, the dragon gave Hiccup a toothless grin. It always made him smile when he saw just how harmless and childish his Night Fury could be. With their trust between one another, the boy had no fear to climb onto the dark scaled dragon. "Looks like we're doing this bear-back, bud." It wasn't the most comfortable, but it's not like he hadn't done it before. "Alright, Toothless, head for the skies!"

Taking a running start, the Night Fury spread his wings, his rider holding on tight, the wind in his hair. An adrenaline rush he always craved for this part, the lift off, the feeling in his gut. Running until there was almost no room, Toothless pushed off the ground, starting to flap his extended wings, and heading up and out of the small area with the pond. They'd spent so much time there back when the dragon was secret from the Vikings, before dragon riding existed to anyone but he and Toothless. And now he was going home.

That is, until he realized they were banking to the right too much, no matter how much he tried to balance them out. Dear Odin, he was stupid. Toothless didn't have the wing prosthetic on his bank wing. How could he be so stupid?!

And now they were losing altitude. Great. Just to top it off, he could have sworn he saw a giant bird just before Toothless hit it head on, but when he heard it cry out as they all fell, it sounded a little too human.

* * *

><p><strong>HTTYD2 literally killed me. I'm pretty sure the whole theatre heard my heart crack.<strong>

**But if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Or if you want to point out confusing mistakes (I changed the plot details a few times now), or you like something, PLEASE leave a comment :)**


	4. Let the Sass Begin

**Fate's Design**

_**Let the Sass Begin**_

* * *

><p>Did a freight train just bash into him from the sky? No, not possible. But, dear Moon, that was unexpecte<p>

d. All he wanted to do was follow that damn fearling that passed through there, but no, the world decided to conspire against him and run him out of the sky with a giant... bird?

Though a headache pounded his skull, he heard the masculine voice fading in. "...no no no, oh no. We just killed a man. No, no, no. Not good. I swear the gods are against me, aren't they? Toothless, what did I even do wrong!?"

Jack groaned in annoyance. "Will you shut it," he mumbled between clenched teeth, trying to sit up. Man, his chest hurt. "You're too loud."

Finally opening his eyes, he nearly fell back. Some guy was right in his face, his hair winded, eyes wide- what an interesting way to wake up. "Oh my gosh, you okay, man? You need anything?"

His head hurt, that was for sure. Pushing the brunette out of his face, he grumbled, "What I _need_ is you out of my face. Thank you." Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he looked around where he landed, noticing he didn't have his staff.

And then he he nearly screamed.

Hopping onto his feat, he pulled the boy behind him as he locked eyes with the huge black dragon. At his sudden movements, it let out a low threatening growl. That couldn't be good. Where was his staff?! "Stay back!"

"Whoa, easy," the boy called from over his shoulder. "You're freaking him out."

"I'm freaking him out?!" Jack roared.

"No, he's freaking you out," he pointed to the winged beast in front of them. Pushing past the winter spirit, he waved his hands in front of the dragon to get his attention back to him. "Easy, Toothless, he just didn't know you're friendly."

_"Friendly?"_ The confusion in his voice only made the other boy laugh.

After gaining his composure, the boy scratched the back of his head. "I guess we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless."

Jack watched them for a moment, processing their names. "Hiccup? What did your parents find you annoying like hiccup? And last time I checked, that dragon _is not_ toothless. I can see plenty of teeth that will happily make me a chew toy."

The boy, Hiccup, rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I have friends on the island, and we need a way back to civilization. Care to help us?" The brunette lent against his dragon, fixing the pant leg where-

Where there was no leg. Amputation? How? Just looking at the boy's frame, he'd been out in those woods for a while, and Jack couldn't just leave him there, could he? No, he was a guardian. His job was to protect people worldwide, not limited to just children and their childhood, and this boy needed his help.

"Alright, I'll help you. I'm Jack by the way."

Hiccup hesitated at that moment. "Jack? As in Jack Frost?"

"Yah? Are you a fan of my work or something?" Obviously, this kid was too old to be a believer, yet he was able to see Jack. Probably a spirit.

This must've sparked something, for Hiccup was in his face again, holding onto the blue jumper with a death grip. "Tell me, what's going on? Why are we here? What are we suppose to do?"

"Hey, easy, off the hoodie. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jack Frost, the embodiment of Winter. That's you isn't it, the person my friends and I were suppose to find?"

None the less, the winter spirit was left speechless. A teenager could see him, knew his name, but never has he met a human that could see him at that age. "Who'd you hear this from?"

"The..." He hesitated, debating on his choice of words. "You're gonna think I'm crazy, but... The Moon told me."

"MiM told you!? Are you kidding me? Why doesn't he ever tell me anything!?" Jack went to whack something with his staff until he realized his hands were empty. "Oh, Moon, where's my staff!?"

Hiccup seemed stunned by the quick changed in conversation, probably not over the shock of figuring out the Moon... talk? Shaking his head, he went back to the conversation. "Staff? Like a Shepherd's crook?"

The frost boy pivoted around, his eyes wild and in a frenzy like a child on Christmas morning. "You've seen it?"

He nodded before pointing up and a few degrees to his left. Following his finger, Jack couldn't help but groan. His staff happened to land in the top branches of a pine tree. "Perfect," he mumbled, "_just_ perfect."

He didn't hesitate to start his slow climb up the tree, having to jump a few times until getting a hold of the lowest branch. Sighing, Jack asked while searching for his next branch, "I haven't seen a dragon before. Where'd you get 'im?" The branches near the base seemed sturdy enough.

There was a pause before the boy answered. "Don't know."

"And how exactly can you _not_ know?"

Hiccup shrugged, then remembering Jack couldn't see it with his back turned. "My memories are kinda fuzzy. But I think if I get back to Berk, I can figure this whole mess out."

The staff was just out of his reach, his fingers just an inch from brushing against its smooth wood. With Hiccup and his dragon below him several feet down, he couldn't help but feel the blush in his cheeks. Dear Moon, he must've looked stupid for climbing a tree just for a stick. Well, he needed that stick unless they didn't want to see anymore snow days, though he could do some tricks without it.

"C'mon, just little bit more," he mumbled to himself as he stretched just a little farther, getting the small boost he needed to grasp the end of the staff. "Ye-Whoa!" he shouted just as the branch he'd been standing on snapped, leaving him hanging by the end of the staff that was hooked around a higher branch. His feet brushed the trunk of the bark of the tree, trying to get his grip on the bark, but it was no use.

"Jack!"

"I'm fine!" Hmm, maybe he spoke a little too early because the moment the words left his mouth, the branch his staff had been holding onto gave in, releasing the staff and him to fall straight down a good 40 feet.

"Jack!?"

"Wind!"

The boy on the ground looked away, waiting for the that final splat like a bug on a windshield. Yet when what seemed like hours past, nothing came.

"Alrighty then, shall we get going?"

Hiccup snapped open his eyes to see the winter boy standing in front of him with staff in hand. Besides the sweat above his brow, Jack seemed fine. As quick as he came, the white haired boy hopped into the air and didn't come back down. Instead, he started gliding with the wind, leaving the viking behind. Toothless, a flyer himself, snorted while watching his rider's reaction, his mouth agaped wide and ready for catching flies

With Hiccup still trying to figure out if he'd really just seen the white-haired teen fly, the two along with the dragon went back to where his "friends" were supposed to be. Though when they made it to where they should have been, there was only a bundle of wood and a pile of berries. Nothing else was there, but Hiccup sure looked confused based off the wide eyes frantically searching the area.

"That can't be right. Where are they? They both went to collect stuff, and it's right in front of us, but I don't know where they went again."

"You sure they're on the island." _Dear Moon, he found a loon. _"So tell me, how long have you been here? A couple of years maybe?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not crazy, alright? They have to be here somewhere."

"If you think they're real, then I'll help you, but do you think they maybe go off the island?"

_No, they have to be here. _"I won't leave them here." They were his friends, and he wouldn't give up on them.

Jack, sensing the tension of the moment, he kicked up a rock and started walking off to find these ladies. "Looks like you and I got a lot of talk to get through. So, what exactly are you? Dutch? Irish? Finnish?" Though Hiccup wasn't sure what to think about Jack yet, he told him how he was a viking and how his father was the leader of the tribe, talking about his dragons while Toothless trailed close behind with one eye always watching Jack.

Never did Jack interrupt or add any notes or questions for a long while, hoping to figure out what Hiccup was without asking. Honestly, he wasn't that sure of what to think about this kid other than that he certainly wasn't from the 21st century. But how do you just come up and ask if they're a spirit? Nah, he'd just ask North if he knew who this guy was- probably some viking legend.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was <em>really <em>getting sick of running along with so much hair. It's funny how she didn't even notice it at first, as she'd been so used it that it no longer phased her, despite knowing surely that at least a year had passed since it'd been cut off. Despite that length of time, Eugene said she always went to grab her hair when she was nervous.

And the color too was back. "Kissed by the sun," mom- Gothel- would say.

But at the moment, carrying however many feet of hair again was really annoying.

The two were sprinting as quickly as their legs could carry them, trudging through bushes, ducking under low branches, dodging boulders, being careful as to where Rapunzel put her bear feet. She couldn't help but think about her time hiking with Eugene. It was close to the beginning of their marriage. But because of the terrain of the place they went to, she'd gotten splinters and cuts on the bottoms of her feet. Right now would be the worst time to get something stuck in her foot.

The redhead continued to lead, her bow in hand. Rapunzel barely had time to see the creature before it was shot down with an arrow. How was she so fast?! The dark creature fell into a heap of black sand with a ghost, appearing only to be a small child, then quickly disappearing. She hadn't realized she'd stopped moving until Merida started yelling frantically to keep going, as if that was necessary.

Then suddenly Merida stopped, and Rapunzel nearly pushed them both to the ground. It wasn't until she looked over the red heads mound of curls that she understand why she stopped. Honestly, can't they experience something that didn't seem like they at bad mushrooms? Ahead were not dragons nor bears, but a pack of lovely wolves with eyes pupiless surround a flipping giant grey hare on its hind legs walking like a man with of all things these sticks that crooked at the middle. Just... great.

When the hare noticed them, it growled un-bunny-like, "Took ya long enough! Now, help me out here!" Flinging one of the sticks, it instead of continuing straight, it curved around in a circle, crashing into enemies and oddly coming back to its own. If the fact the rabbit was _talking_ didn't defy logic, physics did. Though none of this seemed to phase the madly grinning Merida.

"Come on, Punzi!" Taking out her bow and pulling out a dagger for the other girl, Merida melted into the fight with the 20 or so pack. Sighing, Rapunzel too found herself surrounded by more of these sand creatures that literally make no sense of how they can possibly exist yet do.

"Reminder we also have dragons on their way!"

"Getting there, Punzi."

"There's too many!"

"Gals, round up, we're getting outta here."

Really, Rapunzel didn't know what to think of how to escape a pack of wolves and the oncoming air assault, but she should've known by now nothing is simple. After all, who really expects the earth beneath their feet to just... movie aside? Yep, there they went down the rabbit hole in only seconds.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you weren't just hallucinating some pretty girls? I mean, when's the last time you drank anything?"<p>

"I'm not making this up, Frost! They were here just a few hours ago. It's just . . . They're somewhere around here." Both saw nothing when flying to the area Hiccup last saw them, and he _really_ wasn't in the mood for hide and seek.

For all Jack knew, however, this Hiccup had been on this island for years. He knew isolation tended to lead to sprits of insanity a little to personally. "Do you think maybe they've left?"

"No. No, we were trying to find a way, build a raft or something." Nearly falling over from Toothless' nudge, he added, "But now with a dragon on our side, we can get out of here." A small piece of him delved into the idea that they chose to leave him, but with the shake of his head, he sighed. "They must be out gathering supplies."

Jack almost felt sorry for him. "Listen, Hic, are the people like you? Have they all talked to the moon?"

"Well ya, we had a letter told to us by this thing."

"Then chances are they can survive on their own, and honestly, they probably left. If they're gifted, they likely already found a way off the island."

His points didn't add up for Hiccup. "What do you mean gifted?"

"Y'know, some type of lore behind them. Hydrokinesis or advanced knowledge on how to build boat. I don't know. I mean, I"m not the only one out there that can fly, and I don't think they're on the island anymore. You have a gift don't you? Some talent?"

"I. . ." Hiccup was stunned from his words, still trying to comprehend what he was saying. "I don't. No. Dragon whispering, I guess."

"You're telling me," Jack mumbled, glaring at Toothless. "But how do you not know? Are you new spirits?"

"I, uhh-"

"Oh, moon, you are." Face palming, he continued, "Figures. MiM's supposed to tell us when new spirits are made, but nope! He fails to just _say_ 'hey, i got you some newbies!'" He groaned. "I think a comrade of mine probably came and picked them up."

Any tension he may of had about Merida and Rapunzel leaving him behind dissipated. "Where are they now, then?"

"Probably the Pole. We can fly there."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for not posting for a while. School's planning to kill me when finals come around (help). So, I realized that the document i used for the second chapter wasn't the one I wanted, BUT too late. Basically, the other one explained Rapunzel's hair and a few other factors that I'll explain propgressively instead of replacing the chapter. Here's the idea around rapunzel's hair that it basically would have said:<strong>

**Rapunzel had to been in there for a long time for it to grow to such a length as it was the same length as when she first turned 18. Originally, within the note left by MiM, it was to be explained it would be necessary for a task up ahead yet to be explained. (the idea of "going back in time to before it was cut" is not logical, as she will still remembers Eugene and her time with him once they were married).**

**Because this chapter is so short, I will posting again hopefully by January 4th. Thank you so much for those who are dealing with my shitty posting dates. AP classes have actually brought me to tires about twice a week.**


	5. And the Leg?

**Fate's Design**

_**And the Leg?**_

Rapunzel fell onto soft, lush grass, surprising her from what she was expecting. But as soon as she took a look around, she was surrounded by ancient stones, all with creepy faces. But before she could react, something impacted with her backside, crushing her against the soft grass that had been her saving grace. The wind was knocked out of her, but her eyes never left the stones, the ones with faces.

Surprising her, a laugh from the hare came behind her. "Easy, lads, they're just guest."

_Who is he-_

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the stones started moving. They rumbled and cracked as their bodies moved away from them. She was flabbergasted. "How... Who...?"

Watching her stuttered and chattered like she'd been stuck in one of a familiar winter spirit's storms, he grinned. "No worries, lil' sheila, he works for me. As for who I am, I'm the E. Aster Bunnymund, but just call me Bunny. Looks like we're gonna have to get you two up to date on things. C'mon, welcome to the Warren." The bunny grabbed her hand with it's much larger yet softer paw, pulling her along into the most beautiful place she'd ever seen with Merida tailing behind.

All hues of blue, red, magenta, violet, orange, yellow, green impacted her vision, blinding her even for a moment. All them were too much. She actually had to blink from all the vibrant colors. Lush tall grass coated the ground to tickle her feet. Petals extending out and embraced the sun's light in deep blue sky from their respectable flowers. Trees too stretched to their farthest, their leaves soaking in all that they could with buds that seemed to bloom before.

Never could she ever capture the majestic beauty of all the shades, the textures, in every blade of grass or the millions of petals on all the flowers. Even she knew no artist could paint such a scene.

Though out of all the greenery to look at, one specific plant caught her eye, one that was closed like a bud refusing to bloom. But instead of it being small and tight, it seemed be filled with air like a hot air balloon.

"Lil' strange, aren't they?" Rapunzel turned as the Easter Bunny moved swiftly pass her to touch the strange plant. "Have to admit, they're weird buggers but sure are interesting. They're called Physalis Alkekengi or winter cherries because of how they grow in the winter with the bulb hidden inside until Spring. But since the petals are so tightly shut but blown up like that, they're also called paper lanterns."

"Paper lanterns?"

Every year on her birthday, the floating lights- lanterns, actually- would be seen all the way from the castle to her tower where she spent almost eighteen birthdays at. Almost. On her eighteenth, she got to actually send off her own paper lantern into the sky with Eugene in a boat. Oh, looking back at how she almost made them tip into the water brought a pink tint to her cheeks. Even so, she loved the lanterns. They were each a little life caressed in a soft shelf to protect them but still help them fly high and shine for all to see, for her to see on her birthday. "They're beautiful."

"They certainly are."

During the whole ordeal, Merida had stood back, expecting it to all be some sick dream where everything seems perfect but with a hidden truth waiting for that perfect time when they all let their guard down. She didn't know what this thing wanted or why it helped them, nor did she really want to stay to figure it out. But until she could find a way out of there, she was stuck in the happy go lucky world.

* * *

><p>The blonde had pulled her along with the gigantic rabbit taking past the plants and trees, some that she knew by name. How she knew them, she didn't know, but they were familiar. As the two started talking more about this one orange flower called winter cherry and how it derived from this nation called China or something, she went and sat down on top of one of the stones, the ones that had moved when the Easter Bunny had told them to back off.<p>

This place was strange, too bright and happy. The island was strange, so isolated yet bustling with life. The forest they'd awaken in was even stranger, with witches and creatures explainable. That, and her own weirdness.

Gazing at her hand, she noticed despite the obvious warmth of wherever they were, it seemed slightly cold to her. Snapping her fingers, a small flame lit from nowhere, but she hardly even felt the heat. If she focused, it'd dance between her fingers. Weird. Everything was weird.

God, she'd scared the hell out of Hiccup. First impressions apparently were never her strong suit. The flame fit for a candle was almost calming as much as it was disturbing. People don't just combust when they get angry _or_ in general. Yet, here she is, defying logic. At any moment, anything could set her off, and who knew just how quickly this rather dense land around her would catch fire? Was she simply a ticking time bomb waiting to destroy everything? _No, don't think like that._ She just had to figure out a way to control it.

Sitting there, bored out of her mind, Merida started to feel her eyelids close. All this moving around with amnesia guys and perky blondes and talking hares was wearing her out. It wouldn't be bad to just nap for a while, she had thought just before something touched her leg, nudging her from just above the ankle. She wasn't surprised if it were a bug, so she tried to wiggle it off, but it still came back. Finally opening her eyes and going to smack it, she stared baffled at what she saw...

An egg dipped in a fiery red. It continued to nudge her leg until she finally brushed her hand over it. When touching the top of it, it nudged her back, like a cat would that wanted a scratch. It eventually started trying to climb up her arm- Oh god, it has legs!

And it looked like she made a new friend, she thought as it snuggled into her tangled mess of hair on her shoulder.

"I still don't understand." That must have been Rapunzel. They were back from their walk. "Where are we, and who exactly are you?"

At those words, the rabbit fumbled, a glimpse of disappointment on his face, but only for a second. "Ya really don't know what the Easter Bunny is, do you?" When neither said anything, he continued on. "Alright, hundreds of years ago, I, Father Christmas, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman were chosen by MiM, the Man in the Moon. The reason he chose us was to protect the humans of this world, specifically kids and their childhood. Our job now these days is to maintain the peace between other spirits like all of us and from dark forces-"

"Wait. You said 'us,' as in like us, Rapunzel and me." Rapunzel turned to her, having not been able to catch it until Merida had pointed it out.

"Well, ya're a little too old to believe in me and the others, and those nightmares were following ya. Somethin' had to be up. Anyways," he added, stretching out his arms as he did. "Since you seem tah be new spirits, the guardians' new job is tah train newbies and help them figure everything out before being plunged into the world, and you two will be the first spirits that we'll get the chance tah train. All we have ta do, it introduce ya to the gang, figure out what abilities ya both might have, and I'll be out of your hair."

Merida wasn't too sure about all of it, but if he could help _her_ with that catching her hair on fire problem, then she was willing to try to keep an open mind.

* * *

><p>The boy wearing the fur vest spun around the room, taking in the magnificence of the architecture and the items being built in the great factory. Growing up with blood thirsty vikings, Hiccup was never given the chance to really express his love for building except when he fixed his pet dragon's tail. But other than the that, he stuck to sword making for his fellow vikings to use in order to conquer other islands, other creatures, and so forth.<p>

"Come on, fish-breath," Jack joked as he walked past the globe and to a door on the other side of the room, but the viking child could only stare at the gigantic globe in awe and the lights that twinkled from it.

"Hey, Jack, are these the things you called electricity?" Hiccup asked, pointing at the lights.

The winter spirit laughed, walking back over and grabbing the boy's shoulder to drag him over. "Sort of, kid. The electricity goes through the tiny light bulbs on the globe. They represent children's belief in the guardians."

"So, wait, how does it know if a child believes? How do they connect?"

Laughing once more, he replied, "magic." He sighed, stopping again in front of the door. "Finally. I thought it'd take us all day to deal with that dragon."

"Hey, it isn't his fault that the reindeer scared him."

"Scared him? I thought dragons were supposed to be ferocious fire-breathing monsters."

"Well, what did you expect when you put him in foreign lands?"

"You really don't know much, do you?"

" Oh no, I just keep babbling like some old fart like yourself."

"I'm 17 even if I've been around for a while."

"Then tell me, old man, why you have white hair and a cane."

"Do you want me to freeze your ass?" he asked threateningly, pointing the end of his staff towards the boy.

"Come at me, Höðr."

"I can't tell if you just coughed or called me a hoe."

The two's voices rose, catching the occupant behind the door's attention. Once the door slammed opened, actually breaking off its hinges, the winter spirit and viking stopped suddenly and stared at the man in the doorway. His white beard reached his belly with a bit of balding in the front, but his eyebrows were a contrast of black and knitted together in anger. Markings covered his arms which were now crossed over his chest. The viking child felt the man's blue eyes beaming against his skull.

"Oh, hey, North," Jack greeted as he watched the kid beside him shrinking back. He wrapped an arm around the boy, trying his best to hide the fact that the scent of fish was burning his nose. And, y'know, North was planning _not_ to tell him his sister's teeth were _missing._ "This here is Hiccup. I found him with this dragon that actually is a giant scaredy-cat. And he says he comes from a land of vikings. Ha!"

"He's telling truth."

Jack stared at the passive old man, his grin and laughter fading. "Wait, what?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he pulled the white haired boy off him. "Like I said, I'm not from here." He turned to North. "So, how did you know I was telling the truth?"

The big man waved his hand at the boy. "This."

"Ugh, you just gestured to all of me." The line seemed a little too familiar, comforting despite him now frowning.

He smiled. "Exactly." Scanning the boy up and down, his eyes then trained on the missing foot. "Accident?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Don't know. Don't really remember much actually. It's... a little fuzzy."

"Come wit me then." Gesturing for them to follow, North made his way back into his office. "What exactly do you remember?" he asked after pointing for the boy to sit at the desk chair. Jack took refuge on the window sill.

"Faces and names of friends, a lot of flying, the village and the dragon races. Dad and Mom. Simple, happy things, really." He babbled for a while about the festivals and sunny days then the clouds while North took out a measuring tape to Hiccup's flesh leg. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Why, building you a foot, of course!" Quickly shifting through the papers littering the desk, he pulled out a basic schematic of a prosthetic. "A child wanted a new leg for Christmas, but looks like you'll get to test the new model."

At first, he didn't know what he was looking at until he started reading the script on the sides of each image. The inner mechanics for shock absorption were easily recognizable despite their complexity compared to what he'd worked with, though with a more leg shaped mold around the actual mechanics and almost at random slots seemed to be able to protract out.

"Really, North? Cupholders?" Scoffed Jack. "And I thought you were semi-sane."

"Likely will be scratched, my boy."

Rolling his eyes, Jack went back to staring out the window at the dull-white tundra.

"No matter," North grinned, "should take only uh few hours."

Glancing back at the blue prints, Hiccup began to plan out all the changes to Toothless' equipment would be required in order for an actually foot to be used. It seemed odd to image having a foot at all, like the absence was no longer seen as an "absence." 'Course, he didn't know the advancement in their technology. It just may be like having a limb back. Besides, looking at the shredded left overs of his prosthetic, it was about time for an upgrade. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>It'd been only a few hours in the Nicholas St North's personal work shop when North brought the finished piece to Hiccup, who in the time period had sketched a new tail fin for Toothless and had started piecing together its skeleton. The old man had kindly opened his workshop for Hiccup's use while Jack decided to get some fresh, chilled air away from the fire for melding metal.<p>

In those few hours, the old man went on and on like the raconteurs that would pass by here and there that were welcomed among his and the neighboring tribes about any detail that may intrigue a boy a few thousands years out of the loop. He told about the sprouting of villages into nations, monarchies and democracies that crossed the seas and discovered every inch that was the world (the earth is round, supposedly). He talked about inventions and technology's progression to where artificial things could _recognize your voice_, could make drawings in perfect detail in less than a second, to produce its own light like fireflies. He'd held on to every word he could to understand more about wherever he was. Whether it was how a chain saw worked or the discover of delicacy known as chips to all but "Europeans," Hiccup filed into a place in his mind as important.

When North had suddenly stopped his stream of stories of how he had to use the bus system one Christmas because half his reindeer broke off their harnesses, Hiccup finally stared at the finished prosthetic and realizing it wasn't the same as the blue prints North'd shown him. Instead of appearing human-like, it was more metallic, but smoother than he expected. Still, it was shaped correctly for where the muscles would lay, though there were gaps here and their.

"I made adjustments as necessary. Better for running around. And-" he clicked a button near the heel as a portion "-cupholders not completely scratched." He grinned triumphantly. "I'm putting emergency snowglobe in there for now, though."

Staring in awe, Hiccup smiled back. "This is amazing. Technology's progressed so much. It looks almost real."

"'m glad you like it. Now, for fitting."

* * *

><p>"Y'know, Moon, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop keeping secrets from me. I mean, honestly, who doesn't tell someone their sister's memories are in someone else's hands?" Jack paced the roof. The day'd been so long, so very long, and once more he found himself on the roof speaking his mind to the wind really. MiM probably puts him on mute anyways.<p>

"And what's with this Hic, guy? It's nice to know when you're gonna drop new projects on us. Hell, why didn't you wipe him like you did with me? Obviously, you did partially. He hasn't mentioned a single bad thing that's happened to him, like how he died or his amputation, or-or anything about what happened to his tribe or whatever." Though the wind picked up to tug at his clothes, it didn't stop him from his rant.

"Since when is it okay to take a person's memories and use them for your own gain, _Man in the Moon_? Isn't that what movies have the bad guys doing? Brainwashing the one friend to betray everyone? It's not okay!" holding his friends in front of his face, for the first time he took a breath without saying anything. "I can't do this again, MiM. _Don't_ make me do this again." He removed his hands. "He's alone, and confused, in the wrong time period- I'm lucky I didn't go insane back then, honestly. And I almost _did_ join the wrong side."

His head hurt, like it would at the pique of winter, where a few snowstorms would be the only way to calm him down. Not here, though. He didn't need to have Hic see him like this. He had to hold it, just for a while. And with his head ache, he sat crisscrossed on the roof with his head between his hands, inhaling slowly, failing to see a single crow slip in to the window Jack had left open.

* * *

><p>He nearly fell at the first step if not for the workshop table. He thought the old man would've laughed at his lack of coordination, but North didn't seem to mind. It felt odd, not as stiff as the other prosthetic. He didn't have to bend his knee so much. But the drop has it compressed for the shock nearly sent him sprawling to the ground.<p>

"D'you like?"

He had a foot back! He grinned. "Not bad. Sure, a few tweaks here and there might make it smoother. Thanks."

Nodding, North spun him around and grabbed him by the shoulders to lead him out of the room. "Come, you must be starving." Honestly, though Hiccup up didn't actually _feel_ hungry, the idea of something warm was all too inviting. North took the lead to open the door, and the two stepped into something neither were expecting.

"Get Back!"

Hiccup knew that voice anywhere and groaned once finding the source of that fiery red head's voice. Either she was really brave or just really stubborn. Both; both works, too. For there she was, atop the globe, hair obnoxiously aflamed, with an arrow drawn pointed at the crowd of creatures Jack called "Yehtees" and tiny men with red hats and bells and an overgrown hare at the front of the crowd. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was ever simple.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't all too sure how to wrap the guardians into this fic actually as more than just fighters, so I decided these orphans needed parental figures.<strong>

**Physalis Alkekengi are EXTREMELY beautiful flowers, and in winter look like cages around a ripe cherry.**

**Höðr (Hodur) is a blind god in Norse mythology. He is associated as the god of winter. He was often misled and manipulated by Loki, and accidentally kills his brother Baldr by throwing a shaft of mistletoe (a mistletoe, people...).**

**As for the prosthetic, I had many ideas on what the appearance would be, as there are today's prosthetic, North's magic, but also Hiccup's original design. While I thought Hic's design would be more fitting (so that it doesn't feel like I'm trying to dissolve the fact he is missing a leg by just giving him a "really good prosthetic"), i noticed too much in HTTYD2 that the prosthetic seemed almost too perfect when he was walking while appearing to not absorb any shock (meaning that the attention of the leg wasn't the creators' focus in many scenes, which is fine, but it kind of messes up what I'm trying to write). If we ignore the the movies and just think of the time period, chances of such a perfect prosthetic is pretty much impossible (as it is now, even). North HAD to fix some part of it either way. I wanted something that looks interesting (North flair) but usable for fights, meaning it could withstand the pressure of lets say jumping or running. After some thought, I found myself going from this: static-data/assets/6/69d09e58a8e5d9e76a38aca7a3535669e2f318eb_ /**

**to this: images/design_ /**

**By the end of it, I found the Nike version to likely be the most fitting. I didn't want the average athletetic prosthetic, simply because I wanted to have the leg be thicker, just so maybe a few extra features could be added (gotta love North flair).**

**And while we're on prosthetics, check out Vicktoria Modesta, a pop star artist, DJ, model with an amputee (caused by disease). Most known song at the moment is "Born Risky."**


End file.
